SUPER HERO HIGH (SHS)
by darkredheart
Summary: What if the Titans went to school, but not normal school, a super hero school, and what if they didn't know each other? Read to find out if Raven might have to join the cheerleaders! Or The Glee Club? Find out in this Highschool Madness. MY FIRST STORY R
1. Chapter 1

**SUPER HERO HIGH (S.H.S)**

**AUTHORS NOTE: MY FIRST STORY! YAY! Thank you so much for reading and giving me a chance. Oh, and while I'm writing I'd like to give a shout to DARKVAMPIREANGEL-FREAK who's BDAY is on Saturday. I know my title sounds corny and cheesy, but what can I say I'm that type of girl. **

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS JUST MY STORY PLOT.**

**CHAPTER 1: Extracurricular Activities (RAVEN'S POV)**

I was walking to school, on such a beautiful day. It was dark you could barely see the sun and there was many clouds. I always love these days because it's perfect to go to the library to read a book. I sighed, '_Or hear music', _Happy one of my many emotions said.

That's when someone called me from behind, "Raven, wait!" a girl with black hair and red streaks screamed. I stopped so she could catch up to me. When she finally did, I sighed when I saw all the papers in her hands.

"Hey, Argent what do you have today?" I said smiling to her.

"Well, we have an appointment to go see the counselor, to see what extracurricular activity we can do for college, since we are now juniors we can plan this out." She said returning the smile. Argent was like a sister to me ever since my mom had died.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. Let's hurry so we can meet our mates Bee, KF, and _**Robin." **_She said and raised one of her eyebrows.

I smiled at the mention of Robin, he was one of my best friends and now is my boyfriend. I'm still not sure how that happened, but it did and I couldn't be less happy.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

When we finally arived at the school, and we saw the '_AVERAGE'_ students**(As average as super heros can get)**,_ the jocks and cheerleaders, the techno geeks, and the regulars._

I'm not really what I am though, I gues I could be mixture of something, but I'm not really sure of what.

"Raven, come on let's go see what their doing." Argent said gesturing to small group of people. When we got their we saw BumbleBee in her miniture form looking very focused.

"WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Argent screamed, causing Bee to lose her focus and fall to the ground straight on her butt. She changed back into her regular size and gave Argent a death glare.

"Sorry, Argent here is a litlle over excited about seeing the counsler," I told them.

"No problem, we were just trying to see if Bee here, can go any smaller." Kid Flash told them.

"I know I can, but for some reason I can't get my focus in on it." Bee said scolding herself.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Robin said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You and Argent go ahead, see the counsler we'll catch up." Robin told me.

"Okay, bye guys wish us good luck." Argent said.

When we got toi counslers room I got this wierd feeling that my life was going to change. I decided to shake it off.

We walked in to see the counsler Mrs. Aguilar.

"Hello, girls take a seat." She told us, and we did as she asked.

"Okay, I'm sorry but there is only two options, you can either join the Glee Club or the _Cheerleaders." _I gulped that was my worst nightmare and by the way Argent asnwered it was probably hers to.

"We'll take Glee Club." Argent answered quickly.

"Okay, auditions are tomorrow after school at 3o' clock. In the auditorium we will hope to see you there." The counsler said before we walked out.

"Are you okay, Raven?"

"Yeah, just go ahead , I'll catch up." I said. She left and I was left alone in the halls.

I started walking, when I ran into someone I never thought I would talk to.

**WHOA! CLIFF-HANGER! WHO WILL SHE RUN INTO STAY TUNED ON" S.H.S".**

**I know kinda sucked but its my first story cut me slack. I'll update when I can. Wish me luck.**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, JUST MY STORY PLOT AND THE CHARACTER MRS. AGUILAR.**

**BYE. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPER HERO HIGH (S.H.H)**

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for the reviews, sorry if the first chapter kinda sucked. Anyway today is someone's B-DAY IT'S DARKVAMPIREANGEL-FREAK'S BIRTHDAY! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO HER._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY SONGS I USE._**

**CHAPTER 2: AUDITIONS (RAVEN'S POV)**

I can't believe after years, of avoiding music. It comes back to me. I know Argent was trying her best, but after what happened with my mom… I was only ten. I tried blinking away the tears.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_"Mommy, where are we going?" I asked._**

**_"We're just going to music store Raven, why what's wrong?"_**

**_"Nothing, I just a weird feeling," I replied._**

**_"It's going to be alright."_**

**_We walked to JJ's Music Store, when suddenly a car lost crashed control, and was crashing into us when she pulled me apart from her._**

**_"NO!" I screamed and ran to her, "WAKE UP!" I said to her._**

**_"Raven, remember everything happens for a reason." She said, before she, died._**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Suddenly, I found myself on the floor, with books everywhere and some guy scrambling on about how it was completely his fault. Then he noticed I was crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked, then helped me get up.

"Yeah, I guess, I was um lost in thought." I said. "Well, sorry 'bout bumping into you, um/" "Oh, my name's Raven, and it wasn't your fault I wasn't looking where, I was going." I responded.

"Well, nice to meet you, Raven, the name's Beast Boy." He said giving me smile. "I have to get going but, I'll see you around."

"Bye," I said before walking away.

* * *

I finally found everyone, later. Of course, Bee and Argent jump on me.

"Where were you we were worried sick?" Bee questioned.

"Yes, after what happened we thought about." Argent said quickly hopping I didn't hear.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I ask.

"Well, I told the guys our situation, and they decided they would join."

I gave her suspicious look and raised one eyebrow. "No, I did not force them they volunteered. Okay, gosh so judge mental" she said catching on to what I was thinking.

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yes, is what your boyfriend and best friends do for you," Robin said kissing my cheek, "now let's go in to pick our songs."

"Okay let's go." I said walking.

**_BEASTBOY'S POV_**

I see Starfire running around like a maniac trying to get me, Terra, Jinx, Aqualad and Cyborg to join some club. But all I can think about is that purple haired girl I ran into _'Raven'._

_"BeastBoy, what about you?" Terra asked me._

_"What about me?" I said confused._

_"We all said we'll join the club," Jinx finished for her._

_"Sure why not, what kinda club is it anyway?" I asked._

_"Glee club." The three girls said in unison._

_"Okay, let's go pick songs." I finally agreed._

_"Yes, let us find the songs we will sing tomorrow at the auditorium." Starfire agreed."_

**AUDITORUM 3o' Clock**

**_ 'S POV_**

There was 12 kids that tried out for Glee Club today. They were so good, but I saw so much potential in two students. Ms. Roth ( . Raven) and Mr. Logan (A.K.A BeastBoy).

**_~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~_**

"Hi, my name is Raven and I'll be singing 'Haunted by Taylor Swift'."

I nodded and put play on the boom box, then the music started playing.

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break

It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you

He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone, no

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it

"Very good, rehearsals are after school at 4o' clock." I told her.

"Thank you," Raven said before walking away.

"Next, Mr. Logan!" I yelled.

"Hey, I'm going to be singing 'Without You by David Guetta.", then he got out a guitar and started singing.

I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I  
Without you

Without you  
Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you

Without you  
Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
without you, without you  
without you

"You have great potential Mr. Logan rehearsals are after school at 4o' clock. I hope to see you there." I told him.

"Thank you, I'll see you then." He told me.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~_**

They both seemed so troubled and yet so young. They remind me of myself when I was younger. I just hope they won't make the same mistake I made.

* * *

CLIFF-HANGER

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONG HAUNTED OR WITHOUT YOU OR TEEN TITANS. ONLY MR. COOPER AND THE PLOT.

AGAIN HAPPY BDAY!

R&R CHOW!


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN**__/: _**HELLO, VIEWERS! LONG-TIME NO SEE, AYE! ;-)** **OKAY I'M SORRY IT'S JUST I WROTE THE CHAPTER AND IT ACCIDENTALY ERASED AND I'M JUST LIKE 'MAYBE ITS A SIGN?'** **BUT THEN I READ THE REVIEWS AGAIN AND WAS LIKE, "*sniff, sniff* I'll do it!" SO YAY!** **ANYWAY I'D LIKE TO DO SHOUT OUTS:**  
**DARKVAMPIREANGEL-FREAK: DON'T GO CRAE-CRAE (THAT'S MY NEW WORD)**

**NKCANDYGIRL: THANK YOU & YOU WILL**

**GUEST: OKAY CHILL, NO NEED TO GO CRAE-CRAE**

**NUMBUH13M: WATCH OUT, IT GETS CATCHIER!**

**DAMON S: OF COURSE THEY DO!**

**ARESKICKASS13: KK, REQUEST SONGS YOU WANT**

**CRAZEDDUKE: DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE ROB/RAE THING THEY'RE LIKE BRO/SIS TO ME!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: STARTING GLEE CLUB (RAVEN'S POV)**

I was in the last class of the day, not that I don't like it… but I was kind OF nervous that the Glee Club THING wouldn't work out or if it did. I was probably too busy in deep thought I didn't notice everyone leaving.

"Raven!", Argent said shaking me.

"Sorry, I was, um, thinking." I said getting up.

"Girl, come on we're gonna be late for glee club," Bee said dragging me and Argent out the room.

"Wait, what about Robin & Flash?" I asked noticing the two missing.

"They said they'll meet us there, come on!" Bee said excited.

"Ugh, we're getting nowhere! Azarth, Metrion, Zinthos!" I said the spell and it transported us in front of the Glee Club door.

"Wow, mate you've really been practicing," Argent said astonished and Bee nodded.

"Well we are supposed to be practicing in order to graduate, you are practicing right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, now okay mirror check!" Bee yelled and we stood in front of each other

You see mirror check is when we look at each other and make sure we're presentable. I looked at Bee who was wearing black skinny jeans, a yellow tank top and a black vest, and some black converse, and her hair was straightened. Argent was wearing her usual a tutu black and red at the moment, a red tank top and black leather jacket with some red converse, with hair in a high pony-tail. And I, well I was wearing black skinny jeans, navy converse and a navy-blue, white striped shirt with my hair down. We only wore our 'hero costumes' on a Pep-Rally day. Thank, Azar.

"Okay, we look awesome now let's go!," Bee declared and pushed us in. Argent and I gasped as soon as we saw the room. It was the most colorful room I have ever seen! It had neon blue walls, neon green pianos, neon pink guitars basically, neon colored instruments everywhere. It was truly beautiful, and that's coming from me the girl who prefers dark colors!

"Woah, this place looks seriously wicked! I can't believe we've been here for two years, and not once have I seen this room!" Bee exclaimed showing she was just as astonished as Argent and I. We must've been too busy being surprised that we didn't notice the people behind us until someone coughed and that caused us to turn around and see seven other people sitting down. I also did there was two people that I recognized. _Robin and Kid Flash._

Bee pulled us to them and muttered, "seriously, they got here before us!" it was then that I was pulled into their conversation. But, I wasn't listening when something caught my eye at the door. Two people, it appeared to be the teacher and a student, but not just any student. I somehow knew him, his name rushed through her brain.

_Beast Boy._

* * *

**BEAST BOY'S POV (HA! YOU THOUGHT I WOULD STOP THERE! WRONG!)**

I was running down the hallways trying to the Glee Club, for some strange reason I'm always late to important things. I was cut off into deep thought when-

**_WHAM!_**

I ran into a teacher, but not just any teacher it was Mr. Cooper the director of the Glee Club! How would I explain how I was late on the first day?

"Oh sorry, Mr. Logan. I see we are both late to the first meeting, but I don't think they'll say anything. I'll just say I was having a talk with you, if that's okay with you?" he asked me, I quickly nodded. As we started to walk I realized maybe Glee Club won't be all that bad.

"So what do you have planned, Mr. Cooper?" I asked him.

"You'll have to wait and see," he said smirking. I grinned, oh yeah I was definatly gonna like this teacher.

"Okay, whatever you say Mr.C." I said as we walked to the room. He opened the door and just as I was going to open my mouth to say something I was cut something that caught my eye. Or someone, a certain someone with purple hair. Her name flashed through my mind.

_Raven._

* * *

**NOW I'M ENDING THE CHAPTER! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. MY INSPIRATION IS NOW DEAD. LITERALLY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WATCH GLEE YOU PROBABLY KNOW THAT CORY (FINN) IS DEAD. RIP. BUT MAYBE YOU CAN HELP ME WITH INSPIRATION BY REVIEWING AND PM-ING IDEAS. THE ONLY WAY I GOT THIS CHAPTER WAS BY LISTENING TO MUSIC. SO YEA, BYE! LOVE YOU, GUYS!**


End file.
